How I Show I Care
by wynnie the pooh
Summary: A collection of one-shots in which Blaine or Kurt shows the other how much they love them, through many a different medium. Inspired by the movie Enchanted and particular the song "That's How You Know"...
1. Picnic

**Hello all. So this is a little bit of a drabble story that popped into my head as a fluff bunny while watching Enchanted with Patrick Dempsey, Amy Adams, James Marsden and Idina Menzel (which is just adorable and I absolutely love it!). But yes, so this kind of popped into my head because of the song "That's How You Know" which is just a whole lot of fluffy goodness. So of course, Kurt and Blaine jumped to my mind and this is the result :D**

**So this is pretty much a collection of little one shots that I guess will be mostly cannon and belong in the same kind of universe in which either Blaine or Kurt (most likely Blaine, because I generally seem to make Blaine the more masculine of the pair, but Kurt will have his fair share too) organise something small to let the other know how much they care and love the other.**

**Who knows how long it will take, how many chapters there will be or whatever, but each chapter will be its only little romantic moment! Also, feel free to request any situations you want to see. Just leave me a review, and I'll write it! :D**

**See you all at the end! This particular one is set just after Season 2 left off, during their summer holidays.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PICNIC<em>**

The spring breeze nipped at Kurt's bare arms, raising the slightest of goosebumps as Blaine led him by the hand out into the sun. The backyard was awash in the golden midday glow, each blade of grass glowing a bright green.

'What are we doing, Blaine?' he asked as the older boy tugged him along, pulling him close to his side. The backyard was deserted, only the rosebush Kurt had planted with his mother showing any sign of love and care.

'Just wait,' Blaine said softly. 'The amount of begging and pleading to your dad I had to do to organise this was intense. Especially getting everyone out of the house. Finn didn't want to go quietly.' He slipped his arm smoothly around Kurt's waist. 'So you are not spoiling it with your impatience.'

The younger boy sighed, but let Blaine cup his cheek in his hand and capture his lips gently. It was a soft, gentle kiss, and when he pulled away, Blaine was smiling.

'Can I at least know the occasion?' Kurt asked, but Blaine shook his head and took his hand again, stepping towards the side of the house. Leaning against the tiled roof was an olden wooden ladder, a hint of lichen just starting to creep around the edges. Kurt raised his eyebrows, staring at it. 'Are you sure that thing's safe?'

'Positive,' Blaine grinned and motioned with his hand for Kurt to start the climb. 'Plus, I'm right below you if you fall, so at least it will be a soft landing.'

Kurt rolled his eyes and reached out a hand to lay it on the ladder rung. 'What's on the roof anyway?' But Blaine just shook his head again and pushed him lightly in the back until he took the first step.

Slowly, Kurt climbed the ladder, gripping tightly onto the pliable wood. His feet felt shaky and unstable, but Blaine's powerful arms held the ladder on either side of his waist, climbing with him, and there was something secure about the way his breath tickled Kurt's neck and the heat radiated in waves from his body.

He paused, leaning back against Blaine's chest and frowned. 'Why did you go to all this effort? I've never seen a ladder on this property since I was eight.'

But Blaine was smiling and he pressed a light kiss to the back of Kurt's neck. 'You're worth every little bit, Kurt.' He nudged him lightly, encouraging him to move up the ladder and onto the roof. 'Hurry up, we haven't even gotten to the best part!'

Kurt shook his head lightly in amusement but took the last steps until his head was poking over the edge of the roof and he could see the picnic blanket, laid out neatly on the flattest part of the roof. There was a jug of ice-cold lemonade visible, and a large basket open to reveal an inappropriate amount of food for two people.

'Oh, Blaine, you shouldn't have,' he whispered, but vaulted the last step onto the roof and reached back to haul his boyfriend up with him. He stared at his smiling face for a moment before blushing and turning towards the rug. 'This could have been done on the grass, you know.'

Blaine just grinned. 'I know, but the grass was wet and the view here is much better.'

Together they stepped towards the picnic blanket, Blaine holding out his hand to help Kurt balance, and settled themselves carefully facing each other. With an enthusiastic grin, the dark haired boy slipped his hand into the basket and drew out a tupperware container of egg and lettuce sandwiches. 'Not my best creative work,' he muttered, 'but at least its edible.' He held out the container and Kurt took one, biting into it with a smile.

'Mmm,' he managed to say around the mouthful of food. 'These are good, Blaine. And they're not your best? I don't know if I want to see your best.'

Blaine blushed lightly and took one of the sandwiches for himself, slightly embarrassed. He had fought for a long time to keep his cooking ability hidden from David, Wes and the other Warblers. It was nothing in comparison to Kurt's skills with cakes and pastries, however, and he knew it.

'Sadly,' he said, 'this is the only part of our meal that I did not get help on.' He reached into the basket again and withdrew two long stemmed wineglasses, balancing them carefully on the blanket. Next, he pulled out a bottle of iced tea and poured silently, watching as the condensation glistened up the edges. He passed Kurt one of the glasses and took the other for himself.

'Homemade,' Kurt said with an appreciative nod, sipping at the drink. 'You really shouldn't have, Blaine.'

But the older boy shook his head, holding out his free hand for his boyfriend to take. 'Everything is worth it for you. Even the half an hour it took for me to dip all those chocolate strawberries that I-'

'You have chocolate strawberries?' The squeal of delight that came from Kurt's mouth made Blaine laugh and he leaned backwards, lazily pulling the container from the basket and holding it out for Kurt to take one. He was smiling widely as he bit into the bright red fruit.

The curves of Kurt's face glinted brightly in the sunlight as Blaine watched, and the older boy couldn't help but feel as if he'd managed to snag someone special. Kurt was like an angel, with his pale skin and brightly flushed cheeks, and when he smiled with only the slightest hint of teeth, it made the bottom of Blaine's stomach cave in.

'Well, seeing as I've tasted every part of the menu,' Kurt grinned, holding out his hand for Blaine to take, 'come over here and let me give you a hug for all this. I'm not worth it, and I don't know what I can do in return.'

But even before he had finished his sentence, Blaine was shaking his head and sliding across the blanket to settle next to his boyfriend, resting his head lightly on his shoulder. 'You're totally worth it, Kurt. No matter how corny that sounds, I enjoy doing things for you.' He grinned, squeezing Kurt's side tightly. 'I have to show that I love you somehow, and doing little things like this makes me feel as if I'm making a genuine effort.'

Kurt was smiling, but he kissed Blaine's shoulder simply before replying. 'You don't need to do anything to tell me you love me. Just being here's enough.'

'That's not a genuine effort!'

But Blaine was grinning now, and he reached out a hand to raise Kurt's chin slightly and kiss him squarely on the lips with the slightest but surest of pressures.

**Done! Thank you all for sticking through this! I also forgot to mention foraworldundeserving whose story Kiss and its chapter about love languages also gave me many ideas for this chapter and the future of this story! Hope to see you all again soon for another chapter and don't forget to leave any prompts you want me to fill! Love you all!**

**xxx Wynnie**


	2. Bubble Bath

**So, this is chapter two! Somehow I managed to get this up rather quickly and without too much difficulty (very surprising for me, so don't expect speedy chapters in the future unless I get very inspired... which may indeedy happen)... and this is my very first chapter by request! Flossticle requested it and it goes a little like this:  
><strong>

_**Blaine knows how much Kurt likes to pamper himself so how about he like set up a spa at home for him or run him a bath with lots of bubbles and rose petals and candles and stuff? He could join him in the bath too ;)**_

**Personally, I don't know how much bath sharing the boys will be doing on my watch (I am an innocent little teenager after all... I mean, I really am innocent... Never had a boyfriend or anything!) but I will make sure its suitably fluffy and romantic and slightly steamy :p**

**And now I should probably actually get on with it, because that's what you're all here to do, right? Read the story?**

**See you at the end!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>BUBBLE BATH<span>_**

Kurt could feel the muscles in his back and shoulders pounding, and he rolled his arms twice to let the circulation flow. There was nothing to be said for a long day working in the motor shop, especially when it left his hands and arms covered in grease and whatever clothes he had deemed old enough for wear positively ruined. It's only positive factor was the small wad of bills his father had slipped into the back pocket of his overalls when he thought he wasn't looking.

He climbed the stairs quickly, running a hand through his hair which now hung lank and sweaty against his forehead. The door to his bedroom was open and he pushed it roughly with his elbow, already starting to pull his shirt off as he entered the room.

'Kurt.'

He paused at the sound of the voice, dropping his half removed shirt back into position. 'Blaine?' His boyfriend was sitting at his desk, his legs crossed beneath him. 'What are you doing here?'

The older boy grinned slightly, standing up. 'I came round half an hour ago and Carole was home. She told me you'd be coming back soon and that I could wait for you here.'

'And surprise me?' Kurt asked quickly.

Blaine grinned again. 'That was part of the arrangement, actually. Carole felt you needed a treat, and I had the perfect idea. No better opportunity to put my plan into action.'

Kurt raised an eyebrow but stepped closer, watching as his boyfriend stood up and held out his hand for him to take. 'Plan?'

But Blaine was already pulling him closer, playing at the hem of his shirt with the calloused pads of his fingers. 'Yes, I have a very good plan for this afternoon.'

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'Care to share?'

The older boy grabbed him roughly around the waist and half-pushed, half-dragged him towards the bathroom in response.

'What? Blaine?'

'Just get in there!'

With a grudging frown, Kurt obliged, relaxing into his boyfriends firm grip as he was ushered into the ensuite. 'Just let me know what you're-' He cut off, staring around him at what he had previously been proud to call a rather large bathroom.

Each surface was covered in flickering candles, from the wall length counter to each shelf and cupboard that he had purchased to keep his supplies in. There were purple ones and red ones and all different shades in between, but somehow, Blaine had managed to colour-coordinate them in a way Kurt hadn't thought possible for reds and purples. And then there was the bath.

It was filled with bubbles, what looked to be a good four or five inches high, right to each corner of the quite large spa. And above the bubbles was a scattered layer of rose petals.

'_Blaine,' _Kurt growled in what he hoped sounded like an angry tone, but in fact all he wanted to do was strip off his clothes and slip into that bath and not be seen for another hour.

'So you like it?'

He opened his eyes wide, staring at Blaine, before suddenly wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him close. 'Like it? No matter how corny it sounds, I love it!'

He paused then, looking up at Blaine, whose eyes were suddenly tired and weary. 'I'll be waiting on your bed then. Take your time, don't rush.' He smiled slightly and brushed his lips against Kurt's with the slightest of pressure. 'I'll wait for you forever, if you want me to.'

Kurt's eyes wandered the room, falling to rest on the screen partition that he'd kept from when he and Finn had been sharing a room. Then they fell back to rest on Blaine. 'Join me,' he said slowly.

'What?'

Kurt laughed and nodded once towards the partition. 'Come on, I have privacy. And if you keep your jocks on, Dad will have no reason to yell.'

There was another weighted pause before Blaine's face split into a wide grin and he tightened his grip around Kurt's back, hugging him even tighter. 'God, I love you sometimes.'

'Sometimes?'

Blaine shook his head. 'All the time. Every hour of every day.'

'That's quite profound.' But Kurt was laughing, and he only released his boyfriend to push him towards the partition wall with a smile.

Needless to say, Kurt would later say it was a very enjoyable bubble bath.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I don't know if I like this chapter or not. It was a lot quicker to flow out of my fingers than the last one, but I feel like its really choppy and disjointed so I don't know. Tell me what you think!<strong>

**And as always, I love you all for taking the time out to read and for those of you who review, doubly so. You are all amazing!**

**xxx**

**Wynnie**


End file.
